reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus in America
| image = Image:Exodus.png | imagewidth = 250 | start = Blackwater | end = Fort Mercer | chapter = New Austin | giver = John Marston / Bill Williamson | location = New Austin and West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = None | next = New Friends, Old Problems }} Exodus in America is the first mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story In the opening cinematic, John Marston exits a river boat in Blackwater with two lawmen (Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham) walking with him. They guide John to the Blackwater Train headed to Armadillo. While on the train, he listens to the conversations of two old women, as well as a preacher and his daughter Jenny. When you reach Armadillo, a man called Jake (who has been hired by Leigh Johnson) guides you to Fort Mercer, which has been taken over by Bill Williamson and his gang. After Jake leaves, John tries to talk Bill into coming with him. When Bill refuses, John attempts to draw his pistol on him. Williamson's men shoot John and leave him there to die, unconscious, until he is found by Bonnie MacFarlane and her father. John is loaded onto MacFarlane's wagon and driven away. Walkthrough When the train arrives, you see the lawmen walking away. John becomes playable. You must go to the saloon of Armadillo, which is marked with a yellow X on your map. When you enter, a man named Jake calls you. He says he is hired by the police of Blackwater to guide you to Fort Mercer where Bill Williamson apparently resides. He lends you a horse and together you head to Fort Mercer. Hold on X (PS3), or A (360) to match his horse speed. When you pass the animal corpse, press B (360) or O (PS3) to zoom in on it. When you arrive, Jake parts ways with you. John then walks to the fort's gates where he shouts for Bill Williamson to show himself. After a while, Bill appears on the walls with 2 goons warning John to go away. John tries to convince Bill to come with him to jail or else the police will kill him. Bill refuses; saying that John never saved him, only himself. John begs Bill to come with him, but Bill laughs at him and says that he is in charge now. John tries to grab his revolver, but one of Bill's goons shoots him. He falls unconscious, Bill and his goons walk away, leaving John to die. After a while, a young lady named Bonnie MacFarlane and a man named Amos appear. They see John wounded and take him away in their wagon. Trivia *Bonnie MacFarlane was also present at the train arriving from Blackwater. *It is unknown why Marston was on a steamboat to Blackwater while he lived in Beecher's Hope. *Jenny, who was speaking to her religous father on the train, was later found under a boulder in the wilderness. Achievement External Links * Exodus in America (part 1) * Exodus in America (part 2) * "Exodus in America" Walkthrough at Bright Hub Category:Redemption Missions Category:Single Player Category:Walkthrough